Living A Lie
by JackelBlack
Summary: Hello my good friends! I'm writing a story that I was dreaming about! So hope you like it sorry for spelling and grammar. Enjoy! "I have to tell you something...Your not really my daughter...you were adopted...Zoe..." Read and find out what this is about! I promise you you will like it!
1. Chapter 1: Anger

**Anger**

 _ **This is my first story that I'm posting on Fanfiction so I hope you like it. This story is base on my dream that I wanted to share with y'all. So Enjoy!**_

 **"_" for talking** _ **'_'**_ **for thinking/thoughts**

 **Anger** is all that I feel right now as I walked down the hallway to my class room. _Anger_ all towards my _**FAKE**_ mom...My life...was a...totally lie...

 _ **Flashback sunday morning**_

 **Zoe can you please come into the living room?" My mom yelled. I set down my iPhone 5c on the nightstand and head into the living room. 'Wh** _ **y do I have a bad feeling about this?'**_ **I ask my self. I sat down next to my mom waiting for her to continue. "Zoe...you may not like this...sigh...Zoe you are not really my daughter...you were adopted..." Mom said while looking into my eyes. I just stood there so I was living a lie? "So my whole life...you were...lying to me?" I ask quietly. Mom looked at me with sad eyes. "Zoe..." She said but I cut her of I started to yell. "NO TELL ME YOU LIAR! WAS I LIVING A DAMN LIE THIS WHOLE TIME!" I yelled with anger. Mom had tears at the corners of her eyes. "Zoe...I...yes..I wanted to tell you but I didn't know the right time to tell you...please...I'm sorry...please forgive me..."She whimper as I stood up. "I...I can't take this anymore..." With that I walked out of the apartment. My whole damn life was a fucking lie. I fell to the ground crying.** _ **'Who are my real parents? Why did they leave me? Did they love me?'**_ **Someone blocked the sun as they tower of me. "What do you want lier?" I ask her. She crouched to my level. "Do...do you want to know your parents name?" She ask. I looked up and nodded. She sat down on the floor with me I looked ahead waiting for her to say something. Sighing she said. "Zoe I know this might sound stupid and you may not believe me but your mother and fathers name** **was...**

 _ **Yo! Cliffhanger! I hope you like it and Zoe is me but this is when I was like 12 in Fairfax which is where 6th graders are in elementary and suppose to be in middle school but yeah and I was put in a seal so I was put in a deep slumber so it wasn't the real me...so yeah hope you like it. I'll update maybe 50/50% I will update tomorrow so buh-bye!**_

 _ **NiyomiWolf is logging off! :{)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Team Natsu

**Meeting Team Natsu**

 _Hello my friends this is chapter 2! So I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy my friends!_

 _Last time on Living a_ _Lie: "Zoe I know this might sound stupid and you may not believe me but your mother and fathers name was..._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _Also I do not own Fairy tail_ _and this is still a flashback. This is long right?_

 _Nobody's_ _POV_

"...Your parents name are SunnySea and Acnolagia...sigh...when you just turned 4, your parents and you were living in the forest so your parents were taking you to a special place for your birthday but...they were ambushed by hunters...they...they killed your parents...that is all I know but when I was walking I found you alone so I took you in. She paused look at me for any reaction.

The only thing you see is lifeless eyes.

"Zoe..." She paused. I look up at her then got up and ran...

All I want to do is run...

Running was my only safe route...

While I was running I kept on looking back to see is if my mom was running after me I kept on looking in front of me so I won't run into something but I look behind me again to make sure my mom wasn't following me but I bumped into someone...

Zoe's Mom POV

I was about to run Zoe but someone held onto my shoulder, I look over my shoulder about to cuss out the person holding me back but I paused. "Don't worry Ms. Dorothy I have a friend in the direction that Zoe ran to, so don't worry." The raven-haired boy told me with a smile. I look at him weirdly. "Is something wrong?" I look down and he followed my gaze. "Shit! Where the hell did my clothes go?!" He ran around the apartment looking for his clothes. A second later he came back fully cloth. "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Gray Fullbuster." He introduce himself. I nodded looking back at the woods.

Zoe's POV

I look up to see who I bump into what surprise me was that Erza Scarlet my favorite person in Fairy Tail smiling at me. "You know it's bad to run away from home you know?" I couldn't speak(Well of course your in front of Erza Scarlet duh) I just look at her with a stupid face (0o0). Erza laughed she grab my hand. "You know you look cute when your shocked." She told me all I did was nod. "Come back home your mom is worrying about you." When she said mom I pulled my hand away. "I'm not going to the damn liar and fake mom." I said growling. Erza sighs she looks me in eye then suddenly pulls me into her arms. I was waiting for my head to smack into her breast plate

.

.

.

But it never came, I look up and saw that Erza was wearing her normal clothes and I was in her arms. "Erza..." I tried to say. Erza had her eyes closed. "Zoe...your mother didn't mean to hurt you if she told you when you were little it will hurt even more...Zoe forgive your mother please...for me okay? Deal?" Erza ask me. I look into Erza's eyes. "Okay...I'll try to forgive her..." Erza smiled. "Then come on let go home." With that me and Erza walked back to my place.

 _Cliffhanger! Okay I know this is long but flash backs are long so bear with me. Until next time see you again!_

 _NiyomiWolf is logging off!_


	3. Chapter 3:Change Of Plans

**Chapter 3: At School**

 _Ciao-su! Wolf Cubs! I am back so I'm going to continue back to this story!_ Also sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (Since I'm on my tablet and it's hard to type) enjoy the chapter! Ciao!

After I put my stuff on my desk, I put my book bag on the hanger and took my homework folder out. "Good morning class." Miss GreenField said. "Good morning Miss GreenField!" We all shouted back. I sighed after that fateful Sunday morning. "Hey Zoe what's wrong?" My friend Trinity ask me looking at me with an worry gaze. I nodded not really feel like talking. "Kay." She said with an uncertain voice. Miss GreenField walked over to her desk and sat down. "I'm going to call out people's names to give me their homework okay? Get your homework ready." Miss GreenField told us. I grab my homework folder out of my desk and took out my stupid homework.

Only realising I didn't do it because of what happened yesterday. _'Shit...I didn't do it...she is going to be pissed.'_ I thought as I slammed my head down on the desk.

No body's Pov

"Jocelyn please give me your homework." Miss GreenField called out. Jocelyn got up from her seat and told Miss GreenField she didn't do it. Miss GreenField sigh before calling out the other students.

 _10 minutes later(I didn't feel like telling u my wolf cubs how people giving the teacher the homework u should already know what happens when students don't do the homework blah blah blah)_

 _Zoe's Pov_

"Zoe please give me your homework." Miss GreenField told me. I walked in front on her desk and told her I don't have it." Why don't you have it Zoe?" She sighed in irritation. I looked down. "Yesterday my mom...'I don't even know what to call her.' She told me that I wasn't her real daughter...that I was adopted..." I tried with everything I can not to break down and cry again. "...okay...your excused..." she said writing down on their homework thing. "Okay..." I walked back to my desk and laid my head down. "Yo Zoe what's up?" Jocelyn ask. I ignore her and close my eye. "Hey! I'm talking to you so answer!" She demanded. (See what I am put through when I was in 6th grade but I was not adopted through.) "If I didn't answer you the first time, that mean I don't want to talk. Get the messages." I snapped at her. She glared at me. "I don't care what is wrong with you. When I talk to you, you answer got it?" She demanded stupidly. I rolled my eyes going back to ignoring her. "Will you leave me alone? I not in the mood." I told her. She was about to yell until Miss GreenField told her to sit down. "Zoe can you pass down the math sheets for me?" Miss GreenField ask me. I got up grabbed the sheets and pass them around. After I was done I sat back down a laid down my head still thinking about what happen. ' She so fucking annoying. And she calls me annoying.' I thought as I started doing the stupid math sheet. 'What is the property of the question? What the heck is (4+5)+3=4+(5+3)?' I thought in frustration. It took me an hour to find out the answer was Property of Associative of Addition. I sighed and rest my head in my arm. I'm doing that a lot lately...' I got up and handed over my math sheet to my teacher and sat back down waiting for the announcers to ring the bell.

 _3 hours later (the bells ring)_

After the bells rung everyone got the book bag and collected their stuff and waited for the smartboard to say car riders can leave. Suddenly the announcement came on in our class room:

 _Miss GreenField is Zoe Thompson here?_ "Yes Zoe is here what do you need her for?" Miss GreenField ask the announcers.

She is not to ride the bus anymore, she is now permanently a car rider and her car is here too.

I stood there not knowing what to say. My teacher looked at me and said. "Umm...Zoe pack up you stuff and have a nice afternoon." Miss GreenField said to me as I got up and made my way down the hallway and into the office.

Only to find...

Yo yo yo! Hello my wolf cubs it's me NiyomiWolf! I hope you like this chapter if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar I Apologize for that but I hope u like it though. So see you next chapter! Ciao

NiyomiWolf logging off!


End file.
